La congoja de las que callan
by Narialam
Summary: Sakakura Juzo siempre supo que no llegaría a viejo. Tener la casi certeza de que iba a morir por culpa de un amor unilateral no lo hizo más llevadero. MunaSaka. Hanahaki AU.
1. Lo que se oculta

**Advertencias:** De acuerdo, este fic se sitúa en el universo que todos conocemos y queremos pero con varias modificaciones debido a la existencia de la enfermedad mentada en el resumen. El juego de DR3 va a estar presente por lo que habrá muertes pero como soy menos sádica que Kodaka la Fundación no va a quedarse sin todos sus lideres. ¿Quién la palma y quien vive? Well, atrévanse a descubrirlo (?)

 **Parejas:** Juzo/Munakata, Izayoi/Ruruka.

 **Disclaimer** : Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.

1\. Lo que se oculta.

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_  
 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out._

 **Stressed Out; Twenty One Pilots.**

* * *

"La enfermedad de Hanahaki afecta a aquellos que profesan un duradero amor unilateral. El afectado por la enfermedad empieza a experimentar el crecimiento de tallos y flores dentro de su cuerpo que expulsa mediante tos o vómitos. Si la enfermedad no es sustraída causa la muerte, sin embargo, el porcentaje de éxito de la operación es de un cinco por ciento".

Cuando Juzo escuchó a hablar por primera vez de la Hanahaki no entendió nada. No era más que un niño que veía la televisión junto a sus padres. Un niño que no entendía del todo bien qué era la muerte o por qué aquella enfermedad era tan terrible. Sus padres tampoco se lo explicaron en ese momento cosa que no comprendió hasta mucho más tarde, ¿qué clase de padre querría explicarle a su hijo que algo tan natural como el amor podía causar la muerte? No fue hasta que fue creciendo que pudo comprender la magnitud del desastre que esa enfermedad causaba y aunque hubiera querido evitar la información le hubiera resultado imposible. Aquella enfermedad tenía un índice de mortalidad superior al cáncer y era uno de los temas que más gustaba a los artistas dramáticos. Películas, series, libros, etc., la Hanahaki era un tema candente en el mundo del arte.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta su adolescencia que Sakakura descubrió la mayoría de las cosas que sabía respecto a la enfermedad y es que antes de esa época no le había interesado realmente el amor ni la puñetera enfermedad que estaba relacionada con él.

La Hanahaki era mortal si no se operaba, el índice de éxito de dicha operación era una soberana mierda y si no tenía éxito dicha operación las secuelas y efectos secundarios que el fracaso podía conllevar podían ser peores que la muerte. Los enamoramientos pasajeros no captaban el interés de la Hanahaki. Lo hacían los duraderos, aquellos que echaban las raíces en el corazón del afectado hasta que finalmente florecía en forma de calavera. Tampoco te mataba inmediatamente, de hecho, había un tratamiento que resultaba… obscenamente caro pero que aumentaba el tiempo que podías vivir enfermo. La gente pudiente solía realizarlo con la esperanza de perder sus sentimientos con el tiempo (y con ello la enfermedad) sin tener que someterse a la operación con todo lo que ello podía acarrear.

"El efecto secundario más deseable en el caso de que la operación resulte en fracaso es la pérdida parcial de la memoria (el paciente olvida a la persona que le causo de forma indirecta la enfermedad y todas sus memorias junto a esa persona). La amnesia total también puede suceder y, sin embargo, es un efecto deseable en comparación al más terrible. En este caso el paciente pierde parcial o totalmente la capacidad de sentir (ira, tristeza, alegría, etc). En el peor de los escenarios el paciente ha llegado a entrar en una especie de coma consciente".

Había leído de gente que lo había conseguido, pero al consultar estadísticas Juzo comprobó que era otro de esos porcentajes obscenamente bajos (tampoco es que hubiera podido costearse el tratamiento de caer enfermo).

El caso de la modelo Enoshima Junko era el que más seguido le vendría a la mente. La modelo había decidido someterse a la operación tras contraer la enfermedad. Su enfermedad despertó el interés de los medios de comunicación, así como el desenlace de su operación. El resultado fue desastroso. El preludio de una tragedia mundial. Solo que entonces nadie lo sabría. Nadie lo habría visto venir.

Sakakura Juzo conoció a su propio desastre mucho antes de si quiera oír hablar de Enoshima. En la Academia Pico de Esperanza. El presidente del consejo estudiantil. Munakata Kyosuke. Sakakura estuvo a punto de romperle la cara en más de una ocasión antes de convertirse en su mejor amigo, así como en el de Yukizome Chisa. El llamado trio de inseparables de la promoción del setenta y cuatro.

El trio de inseparables.

Hasta que Juzo comprendió demasiado tarde para su propio corazón que era él quien sobraba en aquella extraña alianza que se había formado entre ellos.

Porque él se había enamorado perdidamente de Munakata.

Pero Munakata solo tenía ojos para Yukizome.

El descubrimiento de su orientación sexual no fue bien recibido para su cabeza. Los homosexuales tenían el dudoso honor de ser los segundos en el podio de victimas que la Hanahaki se cobraba. ¿El primer puesto? Irónicamente lo ostentaban las adolescentes. Juzo lo vivió de primera mano cuando una muchacha de su promoción enfermó. Ver como la vida era consumida día a día por culpa del amor fue algo que se grabó en su cabeza hasta que finalmente la muchacha dejó de aparecer por clase poco antes de la graduación.

Durante su trabajo de jefe de guardia de seguridad en la Academia llegó a sus oídos que iba a celebrarse su funeral. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría enamorada de la persona que sin comerlo ni beberlo le causo aquello a su cuerpo. Se preguntó si aquello mismo iba a sucederle a él. Si acabaría en la misma situación. Si su vida se convertiría en un suplicio agónico por culpa de una enfermedad prácticamente incurable.

Quiso creer que sus sentimientos por Munakata eran más débiles que eso.

Se equivocó.

—¿No deberías decírselo de una vez? —recordaba haberle preguntado a Yukizome. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en la figura de la mujer que estaba preparando alguna clase de comida.

 _Él siempre fue un idiota._

—¿Decirle el qué? —preguntó ella fingiendo una demencia de la que obviamente no era participe.

 _Un maldito imbécil._

—Venga ya, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, Yukizome —Juzo tenía la vana esperanza de que saberlos juntos por fin haría que sus sentimientos se extinguieran—. A este paso terminaras enferma, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—A veces eres realmente desagradable, Sakakura —ella hizo un puchero. Él bufó molesto—. Quiero estar segura de que siente lo mismo, Sakakura. Si enfermo después de decírselo porque al final no siente lo mismo… Solo le causaría dolor. No me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

Y él no pudo contradecirla.

A pesar de que en el fondo era obvio lo que Munakata sentía por ella.

Pero lo que Yukizome temía era lo mismo que él.

Causarle dolor a Munakata por unos sentimientos de los que él realmente no era culpable.

Juzo siempre supo que no llegaría a viejo. Tener la casi certeza de que iba a morir por culpa de un amor unilateral no lo tranquilizó. Porque su amor no se extinguió cuando Enoshima Junko decidió joderle la vida con sus chantajes, no lo hizo cuando vio como Yukizome y Munakata revoloteaban alrededor del otro sin dar el paso final mientras él se sabía el tercero en discordia, tampoco desapareció cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda y todo se convirtió en caos.

Todo por una puta operación mal realizada que había provocado que Enoshima no pudiera sentir nada más que desesperación. Según sus propias palabras solo se sentía viva cuando experimentaba ese putrefacto sentimiento. Él, por su parte, no se sintió vivo cuando los primeros pétalos atoraron su garganta y le hicieron sentir la desesperación del conocimiento de una muerte prematura.

Para él la idea de confesarse simplemente sonaba ridícula así que lo ocultó. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer que las personas que más amaba en el mundo se sintiesen culpables por lo inevitable? Munakata no iba a amarle solo porque él estuviera enfermo y tampoco quería que Chisa enfermase por su culpa (tampoco creía que fuera posible). No le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo inevitable e intentar olvidar con alcohol los pétalos blancos de las camelias que su cuerpo expulsaba cuando le venía en gana.

Kimura fue la primera en averiguarlo. En un examen médico rutinario. A pesar de que ella era una "simple" farmacéutica a veces no le quedaba más remedio que encargarse de esos asuntos por la falta de personal. La Hanahaki no aparecía en los análisis lo cual hubiera sido mucho menos embarazoso que lo que ocurrió en realidad. Ninguna persona debía encontrar agradable que le vomitaran encima por mucho que se trataran de un montón de pétalos de camelia blanca.

—Tiene que ser una broma —había murmurado ella—. ¿¡Desde cuando estás así!? —el chillido de Kimura le impidió perder la consciencia. _El tiempo suficiente como para vomitar encima de alguien por error_ ; quiso decir, pero cuando abrió la boca lo único que consiguió fue escupir más de aquella lenta angustia.

—Lo siento —murmuró cuando por fin paró y no sin cierta dificultad. Le ardía la garganta. Seiko le miró apenada y él no se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para pedirle que no le mirara de esa manera tan lastimosa. Era tan patético que lo extraño era no recibir constantemente ese tipo de miradas. Y él, alguien en exceso orgulloso, habría hecho cualquier locura para no recibirlas.

—¿Munakata y Yukizome lo saben? —fue la única pregunta que ella le hizo antes de empezar a rebuscar entre los cajones. No le preguntó de quién estaba enamorado, no le sugirió que se operase (aunque tal y como estaba el mundo encontrar un cirujano cualificado para llevar a cabo la operación sería un milagro), tampoco le reclamó que no se lo hubiese contado antes.

—No —respondió él. Ella le puso un bote de pastillas en la mano.

—Vas a empezar a tomarlas. No eliminan por completo la tos y la… ya sabes… — _el tallo_ ; quiso aclarar—. Pero retrasa su crecimiento y baja la necesidad de tu cuerpo de expulsar las flores. Una pastilla cada seis horas. Vendrás a verme cada vez que se te acaben. Inmediatamente —ordenó—. Hablo en serio, Sakakura. Saltarse una sola dosis del tratamiento puede tener un efecto nefasto para tu cuerpo.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo? —suponía que no estaba de más saberlo.

—Como te he dicho las pastillas retrasan el crecimiento. S-si dejaras de tomar bruscamente cualquier dosis tu cuerpo se resentiría y el tallo crecería a un ritmo acelerado durante varios minutos. Con la enfermedad en un estado primerizo podría ser una experiencia muy desagradable, pero en un estado avanzado… —dudó—. Podría causarte la muerte por asfixia en el peor de los casos. En el mejor supongo que uno de los peores momentos de tu vida.

Él solo torció el gesto de sus labios formando una mueca de desagrado ante la idea.

—¿Cómo es que la tienes? Creía que el tratamiento era sumamente costoso.

—Las fabrico yo misma —informó—. Aunque ahora tendré que hacer más dosis.

—¿Más enfermos? —Sakakura no preguntó quién o quiénes.

—Aunque la Hanahaki no afecte a los desesperados el amor del resto de mortales no desaparece solo porque el mundo este podrido —farfulló ella en respuesta. Suspiró—. No es un secreto o quizá es uno de esos secretos que todo el mundo sabe. Hace un par de meses Fukawa Touko vino a preguntarme cómo conseguir el tratamiento. Supongo que ha sido una suerte para ti ya que por ello he podido dártelo tan pronto —lo miró de soslayo al decir aquello.

—Sí… supongo que ha sido una suerte… —él no se sentía afortunado.

Kimura Seiko se convirtió entonces en su farmacéutica, en su amiga y en su confidente.

Fue por ella que averiguo que la cura más eficaz para la Hanahaki no era la operación sino… caer en la Desesperación. _Una solución sublime_ ; pensó destilando veneno. Salir del corredor de la muerte para meterse en Guantánamo. Ni Fukawa ni él estuvieron lo bastante locos para intentarlo. No fue lo único que aprendió de Kimura con respecto a la enfermedad. Resultaba que la Desesperación curaba la Hanahaki y a su vez ningún desesperado la había contraído por lo que se barajaba la teoría de que no podían contraerla. No podían sentir la desesperación de estar muriéndose por amor y por ello mismo cuando descubrían a una persona afectada iban hacia ella como las polillas a la luz.

Sakakura lo encontraba lo suficientemente desagradable como para no dejarse usar como cebo (además eso significaría delatarse ante Munakata y Yukizome).

Había otra especie de cura. La enfermedad se extinguía cuando la persona amada moría. Sakakura ya lo sabía antes de que Kimura se lo dijera (aunque ella había sido más técnica y había dicho algo sobre el olor, las feromonas y la psicología que no había entendido) pero la sola idea de que Munakata muriera antes que él le retorcía el estómago y estrujaba su corazón. Había oído de situaciones donde amigos y/o familiares habían asesinado para salvar al enfermo. Nunca había escuchado el caso de un afectado por la enfermedad que asesinara a su persona amada y aunque sabía que había algunos sucesos documentados la idea le resultaba repulsiva. Prefería morir él antes de que algo malo le pasará a Munakata por mucho daño que aquello le estuviera causando.

Y después de haberle traicionado por culpa de Enoshima Junko empezaba a pensar que quizá se merecía todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle.

Las pastillas le permitieron, por otra parte, respirar por un tiempo, sin embargo, la Hanahaki avanzaba implacable dentro de su sistema. Así que mientras él seguía muriéndose por un amor unilateral el mundo continúo girando (y yéndose al demonio). Las cosas no mejoraron para él. Sus sentimientos no atendían a la lógica, su mente no escuchaba a la razón y su maldito amor no se extinguía por más que intentaba arrancarlo de raíz de su ser. A pesar del tiempo extra que había obtenido gracias a Kimura no estaba logrando los resultados deseados (y él no podía más que culparse a sí mismo por no tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para poder avanzar).

—Lo siento. No hago más que hacerte perder el tiempo —se disculpó con ella aquel día de camino a la importante reunión que iba a llevarse a cabo para juzgar a Naegi Makoto por lo acontecido con los remanentes. Guardó el pequeño frasquito que acababa de darle en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su chaqueta.

—No me haces perder el tiempo —replicó ella—. Ya sabes que quiero que vivas, Sakakura.

—Lo sé —guardó silencio—. Pero siento que al final solo te he hecho perder el tiempo —insistió. No estaba mejorando. Nada había cambiado y en el fondo sabía que se estaba acercando a su inexorable final. Solo esperaba que cuando llegase el momento estuviese solo porque no debía ser agradable ver como alguien moría asfixiado. Ni siquiera le deseaba eso al imbécil de Naegi por mucho que le odiase con toda su rabia por haber logrado lo que él no. Se aseguró de que la forma del bote no era visible antes de ponerse en marcha.

Incluso con las pastillas cada vez le costaba más mantener oculta la tos delante de los demás. Una reunión como la que iba a realizarse no era más que una maldita pesadilla para él y el miedo a ser descubierto le impedía disfrutar en su totalidad de los fracasos cometidos por la falsa esperanza de los novatos (porque Munakata era la única y verdadera esperanza, joder). Miró la hora y calculó cuando le tocaba la siguiente dosis. Aún tenía tiempo y esperaba que la reunión tampoco durase demasiado (¿cuánto se podía tardar en condenar a alguien?). Él no sabía que las cosas iban a torcerse. En un primer momento, la reunión transcurrió como había esperado. Discusiones por todas partes. Era inevitable. Era lo que siempre pasaba. La esperanza no dejaba de ser algo personal y cada uno la interpretaba como le daba la gana.

Por supuesto, él se puso de parte de Munakata. Además, odiaba a Naegi Makoto y todo lo que él representaba, ¿por qué iba a defenderle? Cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco violentas tuvo que refrenarse por su maldito cuerpo y porque repentinamente las cosas se habían puesto feas en todo el maldito interior del edificio. Sakakura se tapó la boca cuando un ataque de tos le atacó y se _comió_ los pétalos antes siquiera de que amenazaran con revelarse ante los ojos de los demás.

—Sakakura, ¿estás bien? —la voz preocupada de Yukizome le alcanzó y él solo consiguió asentir débilmente con la cabeza. Su amistad distaba mucho de parecerse a la que habían mantenido en el pasado a pesar de todo el cariño que él aun le guardaba a la mujer. Yukizome había cambiado. Suponía que él también lo había hecho.

Y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Por culpa de ese puto oso.

Primero fue el gas que los durmió a todos, después el descubrimiento de aquel extraño brazalete en su muñeca y luego la lámpara de araña cayendo antes de que el jodido Monokuma terminase si quiera de hablar. Bandai Daisaku fue la primera víctima de aquel retorcido y supuesto espectáculo. Sakakura estaba harto de oír a ese puto oso hablar, estaba harto de sus reglas, de sus intenciones y de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Enoshima. Quería aplastar a Naegi como la maldita pulga que era para terminar de aquella vez con aquella situación. Porque estaba convencido de que él era el responsable.

Estaba convencido.

Hasta que contempló con horrorizada incredulidad cuál era su acción prohibida.

Las palabras relucieron en su brazalete y él se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la larga mesa.

 _Tomar cualquier tipo de medicación._

Sakakura sintió que repentinamente le habían extraído toda la rabia del cuerpo para reemplazarla por un sentimiento conocido y al mismo tiempo detestado. Resignación. Estaba muerto. Aquella era su sentencia. Siempre había sabido, en realidad, cuál era su destino, pero saber que si no lograban salir rápido de allí era más que probable que terminase muriendo en unas horas lo hizo todo más… real. Más pesado. Sabía que tenía que sacar a Munakata y a Yukizome de allí. Sabía que al menos tenía que intentar salvarles a ellos, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos en su cabeza la idea de que realmente iba a morir ese día le tenía congelado.

Y algo más.

Un pensamiento desolador.

Era imposible que Naegi Makoto supiera que estaba enfermo.

Porque a pesar de la bondad de Kimura ella jamás habría confiado en un recién llegado lo cual eliminaba de la ecuación al detestable sequito de la persona a la que más había odiado después de sí mismo y Junko. Lo cual dejaba como únicos candidatos posibles a las personas de confianza de Kimura y no podía decírselo ni a Munakata ni a Yukizome.

Porque iba a morir, porque iba a reconocer delante de sus amigos que les había ocultado aquel hecho durante demasiado tiempo (otra mentira más a la lista de interminables, ¿qué más había dado en su momento?) y no quería. A pesar de que uno de sus pies se había metido de lleno en la tumba y estaba arrastrando al resto de su cuerpo no quería reconocer la verdad ante ellos.

No quería que estuvieran a su lado, no quería ver sus caras llenas de preocupación y tristeza en sus malditos últimos momentos de vida.

No quería que le vieran morir.

—Kimura… —murmuró y la buscó con la mirada. Ella… Ella no podía ser. Hubiera sido muy estúpida dejándole semejante pista en la muñeca. Sakakura sabía que no era la persona más inteligente del planeta, pero incluso él podía hacer esas malditas conexiones, sin embargo, el problema de eliminar solo a seis personas (porque obviamente Yukizome y Munakata NO eran los culpables) de la lista de probabilidades era que aún quedaban otros siete posibles responsables y no era precisamente algo fácil de asimilar ya que no quería creer que ninguno de ellos había organizado toda aquella locura. No quería creer que alguno de ellos estaba en la maldita Desesperación porque… porque había… Munakata había puesto tanta fe en aquello que la sola idea de que su sueño se convirtiera en cenizas le hacía querer confesar todos sus pecados para ayudarle.

Pero…

Iba a ser un perro egoísta hasta en el final, ¿no?

Se sintió sucio. Lo suficiente como para decidir que si se acercaba el momento y aún no había averiguado quien era el responsable de todo aquello le diría la verdad a Munakata. Solo… solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Podía hacerlo. Con la ayuda de Kimura podría conseguirlo. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando las discusiones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Yukizome trataba de calmar los ánimos y parecía que tres bandos se habían formado y él no formaba parte de ninguno de ellos porque sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer que discutía con Izayoi y Ando. No podía permitir que se alejara de él. Necesitaba conseguir una distracción. Algo con lo que sacar a Seiko de allí para interrogarla lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Repasó la habitación con la mirada hasta que sus ojos le traicionaron desviándose hasta la figura de Munakata. Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente al ver a Yukizome a su lado un poco detrás de él. Cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo su debilidad.

Iba a sacarlos de allí.

A ambos.

Era lo que Munakata merecía.

Era lo que él le debía.

Y pagaría aquella deuda con su vida y su sangre si era necesario.

* * *

 **NdA** : El fic va a estar constituido de tres partes. Esta primera y otros dos capítulos que tengo escritos ya pero que necesitan de constante revisión porque soy una maniática. No creo que la estructura cambie a menos que yo al corregir me ponga a escribir de la nada otro capitulo (cosa que puede pasar porque soy un puto caso perdido). En fin.

Nos leemos.


	2. Lo que se hace

**Advertencias:** DESPAIR!Chisa (así, en mayúscula lo del despair). Puedo llegar a ser terriblemente retorcida pero creo que no he sido excesivamente grotesca en las descripciones (creo).

* * *

2\. Lo que se hace.

Las cosas terminaron descontrolándose incluso sin que él hiciera un solo movimiento para desencadenar la avalancha de sucesos que ocurrieron más pronto que tarde. Tuvo que agradecer internamente el que Gozu fueran tan temperamental a la hora de proteger a aquellos que consideraba más débiles que él pues eso mismo fue lo que progresivamente rompió la calma. Que Tengan no parara de meter cizaña sutilmente también le convirtió en responsable de lo sucedido, pero en aquel momento Juzo estaba demasiado ocupado en alejar a Seiko de las dos tórtolas enamoradas que se habían vuelto contra ella como para percatarse de esos pequeños detalles ajenos a su persona.

—¿¡A qué viene esto!? ¡Sakakura, déjame! ¡Estoy convencida de que esa maldita egocéntrica es la responsable de todo esto! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? ¡A ella solo le importa su trasero y que el mundo entero se postre a sus pies! —Seiko le agarró de los brazos sin mirarle a los ojos (pues por alguna razón estaba más pendiente del suelo) después de que él finalmente hubiera conseguido sacarla de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo.

 _No era como si Munakata fuera a percatarse de su ausencia cuando tenía que proteger a Yukizome, de todas formas_.

Aspiró profundamente cuando el pensamiento le atacó y tuvo que apoyarse en la mujer antes de que un ataque de violenta tos le dejara temblando. La rabia de Kimura pareció esfumarse de un plumazo ante la visión de Sakakura conteniendo a duras penas los estragos de su enfermedad.

—Kimura… Kimura… —empezó a murmurar el moreno apretándole los brazos a la mujer que le estaba sosteniendo con dificultad y lo que parecía temor—. No lo entiendes. No pueden ser ellos. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién sabe que yo…? Kimura, ¿quién lo sabe?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Sakakura. Necesitas sentarte ahora mismo, estás…

Sakakura se sentó, pero inmediatamente después alzó la muñeca en la que reposaba aquel repugnante objeto. Su acción prohibida quedó visible para la farmacéutica definitiva la cual se quedó aún más pálida de lo que generalmente estaba.

—Kimura alguien… debe saber… ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? ¿Lo has apuntado en algún lugar? ¿Llevas mi seguimiento en alguna libreta o…? —le costaba preguntarle aquello. Aunque estaba convencido de que ella no era parte de la Desesperación no solo porque habría sido demasiado obvio sino porque su reacción habría sido muy distinta al verle escupir de nuevo esas putas flores que no tuvo ningún reparo en destrozar con el pie.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie, Sakakura. No entiendo cómo… ¿Nadie te ha visto nunca? ¿Estás seguro de que no pueden haberlo descubierto por otro medio?

—Me he tragado todos y cada uno de los pétalos que han intentado salir de mi boca, Kimura. Antes pensarían que tengo la tuberculosis a que estoy enfermo de amor —escupió las palabras con resignación.

—Va-vale, vale, déjame pensar… déja-déjame recordar sí... —su palidez aumentó mientras ella se quedaba repentinamente callada—. No puede ser. Eso no tendría ningún sentido. Sakakura es imposible que… —ella le miró y lucía realmente indecisa.

—¿Qué?

—Una vez… —carraspeó—. Una de las veces que viniste a verme para que te diera más pastillas sucedió que cuando te fuiste… —volvió a dudar—. Justo cuando te fuiste entró Tengan a verme para pedirme unos medicamentos para su espalda. Yo aún no había terminado de guardar las pastillas así que es probable que las viera, pero…

—¿Crees que Tengan podría haber hecho la conexión solo con eso?

—No apunto esas cosas en ningún lugar. Sé que tú al contrario que Fukawa querías mantener el secreto a toda costa por Munakata y Yukizome. P-puede que Tengan se lo comentara a alguien de todas formas y esa persona creyera que tú estás… Es decir, nuestro presidente no puede estar…

—¿En la Desesperación? Bueno, es fácil averiguarlo. Solo tengo que ir con él y tirarle un maldito ramo de camelias a la cara —siseó Juzo lleno de frustración. ¿Y si Tengan se lo había comentado a Gozu y Gozu había caído en algún momento en la Desesperación? ¿Y si había sido Kizakura el que había caído y a quien Tengan se lo había mencionado? Había demasiadas posibilidades.

—Sakakura…

—No, calla. Estoy pensando. Gozu está relacionado con Tengan ya que están muy unidos. No creo que Tengan lo comentara delante de Gekkogahara, pero no puedo asegurarlo de Mitarai. Últimamente siempre que iba a su despacho ese mocoso estaba rondándolo. Supongo que Kizakura también es alguien de confianza para el anciano —se frotó los parpados. ¿Quiénes más quedaban?—. Creo que esta teoría descarta por completo a tus adorados amigos. Ellos no son demasiado íntimos con el viejo.

—No es momento para bromear.

—Lo siento, es una mala manía que tengo —ser un descerebrado con la boca suelta—. Supongo que reducir el número de sospechosos a cuatro es alentador de alguna manera —no lo era. No quería creer que alguno de ellos… Su cabeza no era capaz de asimilarlo del todo, pero era la única explicación posible, ¿no? Solo alguien relacionado con él o Kimura podría haber descubierto aquella debilidad.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Munakata. Tiene que saberlo, además, s-seguro que te está buscando. Él…

—¡Puedo encargarme de este asunto y sacarlos de aquí sin contarles…! —Juzo se levantó de repente.

—¡Sakakura! ¡No puedes ocultárselo eternamente! ¡No en esta situación! —ella retrocedió instintivamente tras cortar sus palabras.

—¿Kimura?

—Lo siento. Es… es mi acción prohibida. No puedo permitir que pises mi sombra —Sakakura no pudo verlo por su máscara, pero a ella le tembló el labio inferior al confesar aquello.

—Oh —retrocedió un par de pasos—. Lo siento. Yo casi…

—No pasa nada. Sé que eres impulsivo. Casi me dio un infarto cuando me agarraste antes por la espalda. Creía que… Da igual. Supongo que es obvio que ni tú ni yo somos los responsables de todo esto así que tenemos que buscar una manera de solucionarlo antes de que te de un ataque.

—Siento haberte asustado. No sabía qué… no imaginaba qué… Dioses, ni siquiera sé cuáles son las acciones prohibidas de Munakata y Yukizome. Yo… —¿cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿Y si algo malo les sucedía en su ausencia? No había pensado. Solo había actuado llevado por sus impulsos. Había dicho que los protegería, sin embargo, nuevamente estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana sin pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a sacarlos de allí si no les protegía adecuadamente?

—Tranquilo, Sakakura. C-concentrémonos en lo que sabemos, ¿vale? Si… si como dices alguno de ellos cuatro es deberíamos… Deberíamos hablar con Tengan. Él… Él tiene que tener una explicación para todo esto.

—¿Y si no la tiene?

—Si de verdad es el atacante supongo que tendremos que matarlo —reconoció ella con cierta aflicción. Seiko tampoco quería creer que la persona en la que había depositado su confianza les había traicionado, Sakakura lo sabía, sin embargo, si las pistas les dirigían en aquella dirección tendrían que tomarla y rezar para que saliera bien y no se estuviesen equivocando.

El problema de llegar a una conclusión cuando todo el mundo se había desperdigado era que no podían encontrar a las personas que buscaban con excesiva facilidad. Aquel edificio era jodidamente enorme incluso con todas las salidas tapiadas y Sakakura suponía que si estaban peleando y ocultándose de aquellos que los creían responsables de toda aquella locura debían estar huyendo. Juzo no compadeció a Naegi. Seguía guardándole rencor pese a todo. Con el pasar del tiempo la paciencia del moreno se agotaba, a medida que las paredes se repetían su mal humor empeoraba, ¿por qué demonios era como si la misma tierra se hubiera tragado a todo el maldito mundo? ¡No podían haberse ido tan lejos! ¡No dejaba de ser un único edificio!

—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma —masculló con la irritación a flor de piel.

—No te preocupes, Sakakura —dijo Kimura aunque ella parecía más preocupada que él—. Los encontraremos antes de que se acabe el ti…

No pudo terminar sus palabras. Juzo la agarró del brazo y cuidando de no pisar su sombra le tapó la boca y se escondió junto a ella detrás de una esquina. Escuchaba las voces de una mujer y un hombre y, bueno, ninguna de sus posibilidades a cabrón retorcido era una mujer si lo pensaba bien.

—¡Estoy harta de esto, Yoi! Tenemos que encontrar a Kimura antes de que alguien salga del edificio o… —la voz de Ando Ruruka llegó a sus oídos y Juzo maldijo en voz baja. ¿Por qué de todas las putas personas tenía que aparecer justo en ella y justo en ese momento? Agarró a Seiko del hombro para que permaneciera oculta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Ruruka, no te preocupes. No dejaré que eso suceda —tener que esconderse como una rata era algo que en la vida Sakakura creyó que tendría que hacer pero dado que estaba en la compañía de Kimura no podía arriesgarse a que esos dos mocosos estúpidos los descubrieran. Eso traería demasiados problemas pues los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada de lo que dijera podría convencerlos de actuar con algo de cabeza. No podía culparlos. Mentiría si dijera que él no era igual de terco y cabezota en situaciones de vida o muerte. ¿Acaso no lo estaba siendo en esos momentos? Apartó la idea de su cabeza y torció el gesto cuando el desagradable sonido de un beso llegó hasta sus oídos. Dioses, ¿cómo podían ser tan asquerosamente empalagosos incluso en semejante situación?

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sus pisadas se perdieran en la lejanía. Sakakura relajó su cuerpo y finalmente soltó a la farmacéutica con cuidado. Se alejó un par de pasos de ella y se frotó el cuello en completo silencio.

—Siguen creyendo que se trata de ti —dijo finalmente. Ella simplemente desvió la mirada, su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Me da igual lo que ellos piensen o crean. Ellos no… Ella no… No piensa más que en sí misma —se aferró a sus propios brazos con ambas manos y Sakakura se sintió ligeramente culpable por ser incapaz de consolarla en momentos como ese. ¿Pero qué podría decirle que la reconfortara?

—Hey… tienes razón en que da igual lo que ellos crean. Tú no… tú eres una buena persona, Kimura —sentenció finalmente. Kimura le miró un poco sorprendida lo cual hizo que Juzo se planteara si debía mostrarse insultado, pero al final lo dejó pasar. No tenía caso molestarse por el hecho de que alguien se sorprendiera de que él pudiera mostrar amabilidad. No era algo que soliese hacer a menudo, ¿no?

—Vamos —murmuró Kimura de repente—. Ruruka no es la única que teme el transcurrir del tiempo —Juzo asintió comprendiendo sus palabras, después de todo, cada minuto que pasase era un nudo más en la soga que rodeaba su cuello.

Y de ese modo se reanudó su marcha por el interior del edificio. Llegado el momento el pitido en sus brazaletes les indicó que se aproximaba el momento del primer ataque, sin embargo, para Sakakura no era más que un recordatorio de que se aproximaba la hora de su más que posible muerte. Su enfermedad… No estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera soportar lo que iba a pasarle si no se tomaba la dosis a tiempo. Existía la posibilidad de que sobreviviese, era un hecho, sin embargo, el exboxeador dudaba severamente que él pudiera tener esa suerte.

No supo exactamente durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron dormidos hasta que miró el reloj. Sus labios se torcieron con desagrado al comprobar que nuevamente su cuenta atrás había descendido más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Él y Kimura habían buscado refugio en una de las habitaciones en cuanto el pitido había empezado a sonar y seguían vivos pero el que sus brazaletes aún estuvieran en sus muñecas significaba que había habido una víctima y aunque se alegraba de no haber sido él no podía dejar de pensar que quizá hubiera sido mejor que él que ya estaba condenado hubiera muerto en el lugar de esa persona.

—Me pregunto quién —susurró Kimura para sí. No hubo necesidad de que continuara la frase.

Juzo no le dijo que él únicamente podía decirle quien no había muerto. Seguía guardando ese secreto con demasiado recelo.

—Salgamos de aquí. No podemos…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido brusco en la habitación de al lado. Sakakura y la farmacéutica se apresuraron a averiguar qué era lo que sucedía y la escena que se mostró ante los ojos de ambos los dejó mudos de asombro.

Por fin habían encontrado a quien tanto tiempo habían estado buscando, sin embargo…

—Oh, Sakakura, Kimura. Estáis aquí. Desaparecisteis tan de repente que empezaba a preocuparme —el tono de voz de Tengan no le ofreció ninguna confianza al exboxeador. El pesado cuerpo de Gozu detrás de él y cubierto de sangre menos—. Sé lo que estáis pensando, pero ha sido el atacante quien acaba de asesinar a Gozu. Desgraciadamente, él estaba así cuando desperté.

—Es una pena que Kimura y yo te barajemos como el posible culpable de todo esto, ¿no? —soltó Sakakura mordaz. La mujer se tensó detrás de él.

—¡Sakakura…! No deberíamos…

—Ah, la impulsividad de Sakakura es bien conocida en la Fundación. No te preocupes, Kimura. Pero estoy sorprendido. Estaba convencido de que tú de entre todas las personas estaba convencido de la culpabilidad de Naegi Makoto. De hecho, Munakata lo está, ¿cómo es posible que está vez estén tan alejadas tus creencias de las de él? —caviló el anciano.

—¡No intentes distraerme, viejo! ¡Estoy convencido de que solo alguien que haya permanecido conmigo más tiempo que esos mocosos puede haberme puesto está mierda de acción prohibida! —Juzo era incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de Gozu. Primero Bandai, ahora él. Su estómago se retorció de frustración—. ¡Y dado que Gozu está muerto tú, Kizakura y Mitarai sois mis principales sospechosos! —gritó con la agresividad desprendiéndose por cada poro de su piel. Los ojos de Tengan se abrieron un poco más que de costumbre, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kimura y Juzo detectaran el cambio.

—Vamos, vamos, Sakakura, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Mitarai es un muchacho que siempre ha intentado llenar el mundo de esperanza. Él no es el organizador de este macabro evento.

—N-no es por querer contradecirle, señor Tengan —intervino Kimura—. ¿Pero cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—¿Ah? ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? —los pensamientos de Tengan resultaban inescrutables para los dos jóvenes. Y cuando el anciano alzó la muñeca para mostrar su acción prohibida ambos retrocedieron instintivamente—. Como puedes ver si él fuera el organizador de todo esto yo estaría muerto. No me está permitido decir mentiras.

—Pero eso nos deja con que usted o Kizakura…

—Kimura, retrocede —masculló repentinamente Juzo. Tengan emitió un lento suspiro.

Parecía que todo se había decidido antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera seguir discutiendo. La impulsividad de Sakakura Juzo resultaba tanto una ventaja como una desventaja. Solo el tiempo diría para quien era la ventaja y para quién la desventaja.

—En realidad, estoy algo sorprendido. No creía que tú y Sakakura fuerais tan amigos. Cuando baraje las posibles acciones prohibidas para él mi primer pensamiento fue impedir que usara sus puños —les miró fijamente—. Para todos es conocido su talento, sin embargo, recordé ciertas cosas que me hicieron cambiar de opinión. Obviamente moriría durante el transcurso del juego por su enfermedad y dados sus antecedentes a la hora de ocultarle dicha enfermedad a sus amigos era obvio que aunque me asociara con todo esto lo mantendría en secreto. Así que sí, barajaba la posibilidad de que este encuentro iba a producirse en algún momento si no moría antes. Pero fallé en mis cálculos —reconoció—. Creía que acudiría solo.

—¿Ah? —Juzo frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía sentido. Tengan no podía estar reconociéndolo todo. No tan fácilmente.

—En realidad, debí haber imaginado que actuabas frente a los demás fríamente con Kimura para no desvelar la razón de vuestra amistad, pero me confíe en ese aspecto debido a tu agresividad y a tu personalidad antisocial —Tengan se mesó la barba con la mano derecha.

—¡Tú…! ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo!? ¡En cuanto te matemos todo este maldito juego absurdo terminará de una vez por todas! —exclamó el moreno.

—De hecho. No lo hará, aunque muera, Sakakura y, por cierto, no deberías alterarte tanto. Tengo entendido que la Hanahaki no reacciona demasiado bien ante las emociones fuertes —movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha—. Supongo que la presencia de la señorita Kimura complicará un poco las cosas, pero el resultado será el mismo. Todos nosotros vamos a morir.

—Ha perdido el juicio… —susurró Kimura incrédula por lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Es una pena que esa sea la lamentable conclusión a la que decides aferrarte, Kimura —dijo el anciano—. Pero supongo que al final da igual. Yo no puedo permitir que sobrevivíais y vosotros queréis que fracase mi plan. Nuestros intereses e ideales chocan por lo que el enfrentamiento es irremediable —aseveró el adulto.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Tu plan? ¿Tus ideales? ¿¡Esto si quiera tiene algún sentido!? —preguntó Juzo—. ¿¡Cual es el maldito objetivo!?

—La esperanza, por supuesto.

—¿Está bromeando? ¿Qué esperanza puede traer que nos matemos entre nosotros? —intervino la farmacéutica retrocediendo un paso—. Confiamos en ti. Depositamos nuestras esperanzas en ti. Nosotros…

—Sois tan jóvenes… es normal que no veáis más que la superficie del lago. Mientras el mundo permanezca estancado en la dualidad la desesperación nunca podrá ser erradicada del todo. Es por eso que ahora crearé una nueva esperanza surgida de la más profunda desesperación. Así es como debe ser. De esta penetrante oscuridad nacerá una nueva luz que ya no desfallecerá —replicó con una voz tan firme que Juzo supo que creía realmente en sus propias palabras.

Pero estaban hablando de Yukizome.

 _De Munakata_.

Sakakura no permitiría que ninguna clase de esperanza o desesperación les arrebatara el futuro.

—Maldito viejo chiflado. No pienso permitir que destroces todo aquello por lo que Munakata ha luchado —siseó. Movió sus piernas y sus brazos para adquirir una pose de combate—. ¡No dejaré que pongas tu esperanza por encima de la suya!

—El vigor de la juventud nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Era de esperarse que esto pasara —negó con la cabeza—. Da igual lo que hagáis. De un modo u otro todos vosotros sucumbiréis a la desesperación —una extraña sonrisa surcó sus labios por unos segundos antes de adoptar una expresión más neutra—. Incluso si me derrotáis no saldréis de aquí.

—¡Tú eres el atacante! —replicó Seiko al borde de la frustración.

—¿Realmente solo yo lo soy? ¿No has pensado que quizá haya más de un atacante? —preguntó.

—Estás intentando confundirnos… Tú mismo has dicho que Mitarai no te ha ayudado —inquirió la mujer.

—Si no haces las preguntas adecuadas entonces no recibirás las respuestas que buscas, señorita Kimura —guardó silencio—. Pero me temo que este intercambio de opiniones ha durado ya demasiado tiempo y dado que sois los que más os habéis acercado a la verdad no puedo permitiros continuar con vida. Espero que lo entendáis.

 _Y un cuerno si lo entiendo_ ; pensó el exboxeador. Lo único que entendía era que Tengan estaba chiflado y que iba a intentar matarlos cosa que él no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto. Le hubiera gustado creer que no tendría problemas para enfrentarse al viejo, pero las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para él y si ese bastardo seguía vivo a pesar de su edad no era precisamente por ser un anciano desvalido. Que fuesen dos contra uno tampoco facilitó las cosas más por la clara desventaja de Kimura frente a cualquiera que conociera su acción prohibida que por otra razón. El hecho de que él estaba enfermo tampoco era algo que debía olvidar.

Juzo usaba sus puños para luchar lo cual le dejaba en clara desventaja contra Tengan quien usaba armas afiladas en sus enfrentamientos. Al menos Kimura parecía equiparar la balanza deteniendo con sus propias armas las del viejo presidente mientras Sakakura intentaba golpearle en su arrugado rostro. Tras varios encontronazos entre sus cuerpos el moreno jadeó de dolor cuando una de las armas de Tengan le atravesó el hombro derecho. _Ese bastardo y su puntearía endiablada_ ; pensó.

—¡Juzo! —escuchó que Kimura le llamaba, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para prestarle atención pues aquel endemoniado anciano volvía a estar sobre él. Se arrancó el afilado objeto del brazo e hizo algo que probablemente no habría hecho jamás de no haberse sentido en una situación tan extrema. Uso la propia arma de Tengan contra sí mismo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. No fue algo fácil y no salió nada indemne de la situación. Consiguió clavar el objeto en el cuello de Tengan pero a cambio recibió varias puñaladas de las armas del presidente en su mano derecha. Gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó bruscamente de él para sacarse como pudo las cuchillas de sus dedos. Kimura se acercó corriendo a él para ayudarle con las heridas mientras Tengan se desangraba contra la pared.

—Niños… no sabéis nada… del mundo —gorgoteó de su boca sangre mientras su arrugado cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Juzo ni siquiera se sintió con fuerzas para alzar la mirada hacia Tengan o Kimura. Solo tuvo fuerzas para quejarse mientras Kimura atendía las heridas que el viejo había ocasionado en ambos. No podía aplicar ningún tipo de medicina sobre su mano pero al menos podía vendarla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó finalmente él a ella.

—Sí, solo ha llegado a hacerme heridas superficiales. No como a ti. Dioses, Sakakura. Me has asustado de muerte cuando…

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo —porque iba a morir; le recordó macabramente su cerebro. Pero prefirió no decírselo a la mujer que estaba ateniendo sus heridas.

—Maldita sea. No puedo curarte esto apropiadamente ahora mismo —Kimura miró frustrada el brazalete de Juzo. ¿El alcohol sería interpretado como algún tipo de medicación? No quiso arriesgarse así que simplemente se dedicó a vendar su mano lo más firmemente que pudo.

—Da igual. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás e informarles de esto.

—Pero si Tengan decía la verdad hay alguien más que está intentando…

Juzo se acercó inseguro al cuerpo sin vida del presidente. Rebuscó entre su ropa hasta dar con su móvil y tras revisarlo minuciosamente encontró un par de cosas curiosas (las acciones prohibidas del resto de jugadores), sin embargo, nada en aquel objeto le indicó quien podía ser el otro atacante o los otros atacantes. Maldijo en voz baja y golpeó con su mano izquierda la pared. ¿Por qué por una vez las cosas no podían ser fáciles para él? Habían abierto la puerta de la respuesta y tras atravesarla se habían encontrado con un nuevo laberinto de preguntas. Estaba harto, cansado y realmente enfermo por toda la situación que se presentaba ante ellos. No entendía como alguien en quien habían confiado tanto podía haberles traicionado de una manera tan ruin.

—Encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí, Kimura —prometió, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una promesa que pudiera cumplir. La mujer asintió y ambos reanudaron su marcha.

—Sé lo que piensas pero, en serio, deberíamos buscar a Munakata. Tenemos que decirle que Naegi no es el responsable de esto y que Tengan… —empezó a decir Kimura. El exboxeador torció los labios ante la mención del chico de la suerte. Sabía que la farmacéutica tenía razón pero era muy reticente con la idea de buscar al vicepresidente cuando estaban tan cerca de que se le agotase el tiempo, sin embargo, si no lo hacían Kyosuke seguiría dando palos de ciego y él tampoco quería eso.

Los brazaletes empezaron a sonar de nuevo después de largos minutos de infructuosa caminata. Juzo se dejó caer en el suelo de la primera habitación que encontraron y Kimura se acercó a él para dejarse caer a su lado. Ambos estaban agotados y heridos de su combate contra Tengan. Las cosas no parecían estar saliendo bien para ninguno de ellos y Juzo no dejaba de presentir que todo iba a acabar terriblemente mal si no se daban más prisa.

—Sakakura… hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte —Kimura dudó—. ¿Por qué camelias? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en él. Pronto el brazalete los dormiría.

—No. Busque el significado de las camelias según el lenguaje de las flores, pero no concordaba con mi situación —reconoció.

—Ya veo… es una pena que algo tan bonito pueda causar tanto dolor —murmuró. Juzo asintió, pero no dijo nada más y pronto la bruma de un sueño producido artificialmente se apoderó de ambos.

La tercera vez que Juzo abrió los ojos lamentó no haber sido la victima de esa ocasión. Su boca se sentía ajena debido al extraño picor que había aparecido en la boca de su garganta, su cuerpo era un puto infierno caliente y debían haber pasado al menos más de cinco minutos desde que se había saltado su dosis. Aquella no era más que la manera que tenía su cuerpo de advertirle lo que se le avecinaba. A partir de aquel punto su ritmo se entorpeció notablemente y, llegado el momento, a Sakakura no le quedó más remedio que apoyarse en Seiko. Ambos sabían que se les acababa el tiempo pero solo la mujer permanecía ansiosa. Juzo no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Anduvieron por los pasillos sin demasiado éxito hasta que una bifurcación se oteó cerca de dónde estaban.

—¿Izquierda o derecha? —preguntó la farmacéutica sin detener su avance.

—¿Qué importa ya, Kimura? Con cada segundo que pasa sin que tome esas putas pastillas siento mi pecho a punto de explotar —respondió el exboxeador con la voz ronca y actitud derrotada. Su respiración era cada vez más errática—. Encuentra a Munakata… a Yukizome. Sácalos de aquí, por favor —le pidió repentinamente, tenso.

—Sakakura…

—Ya. No tienes que decir una mierda, Kimura, ya sé que lo sientes, sé que no querías que esto… —la tos interrumpió sus palabras—. Era inevitable. Me sentenció mi corazón, Kimura —murmuró débil—. Desde el principio nunca tuve salvación —caminó con su brazo izquierdo reposando sobre los hombros de la mujer—. Al menos sobrevive a esto tú. Por favor.

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos hablaron por ella, el brillo en ellos anunciaba lo inevitable, su temor era palpable. Fue entonces cuando la fortuna quiso reírse de él una vez más. La bifurcación a la que llegaron tenía más bifurcaciones y pasillos a cada lado del extenso corredor central y fue justo por esos mismos pasillos por dónde aparecieron las personas que con tanto ahínco habían buscado y que Juzo había rogado interiormente que no aparecieran cuando supo que se acercaba su inevitable final. Su rostro febril empalideció al ver a Munakata y Yukizome aparecer por la derecha mientras Naegi y Asahina lo hacían por el lado izquierdo. Algo le dijo (una voz susurrante y pesada que sonaba en el fondo de su cráneo) que aquello no iba a ir bien. Al menos no para él.

—¡Sakakura! —la voz de Munakata pronunciando su nombre le heló por dentro—. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Te hemos estado buscando por todas… —detuvo su regañó inmediatamente en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la figura que se encontraba a escasos metros de Sakakura y Seiko—. ¡Tú… Naegi Makoto…!

El aludido soltó un gritito cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Asahina se colocó rápidamente frente a Naegi mientras Munakata desenvainaba su katana. Yukizome lucía asustada detrás del hombre de cabellos blancos. Sakakura lo hubiera dado todo por encontrarles una hora antes. También lo daría todo para que se esfumasen de sus ojos en esos momentos.

—¡Munakata! —la exclamación de Seiko tronó en su oído izquierdo. A Juzo le costaba respirar a esas alturas lo suficiente como para no hacer la locura de intentar hablar—. ¡Deténgase! ¡Naegi no es el culpable! ¡Tengan…!

La farmacéutica no pudo continuar con su explicación debido a la abrupta tos de Sakakura la cual ahogó sus palabras y pronto empezó a ahogarle a él también. El torrente de pétalos que inundó su garganta fue mayor del que jamás había sentido y la dificultad para expulsarlos fue brutal. Su visión se volvió blanca y si no cayó de bruces al suelo fue porque Seiko le sujetó con una fuerza sobrehumana. Escuchó como cuatro voces coreaban su nombre al unísono mientras Kimura le ayudaba a arrodillarse. Continuó vomitando camelias sin descanso. La textura blanda de los pétalos no llegaba a herir su boca, sin embargo, la enorme cantidad de los mismos que se atoraban en su garganta le asfixiaban y desgarraban lentamente las paredes internas de su cuello.

—¡Kimura, haz algo! —exigió Munakata con pánico en la voz. Estaba completamente inmóvil, casi parecía que alguien le había anclado al suelo con pegamento. Sus parpados estaban abiertos de par en par y su expresión destilaba lo horrorizado que se sentía.

—¡No puedo! —replicó ella al borde del mismo pánico—. No intentes tragártelos, Juzo, escúpelos todos —le suplicó al moreno.

—¿No podemos hacer nada? —preguntó de repente Asahina—. ¡Tenemos que darle algo de medicación… ponerle una inyección… algo! —exclamó tartamudeando. Sus movimientos se debatían entre acercarse o quedarse en su sitio.

—¡Esa es precisamente su acción prohibida! —explicó la farmacéutica.

—Oh, joder —masculló Naegi de repente, pero él no estaba mirando a Sakakura. A aquellas alturas los ojos del exboxeador se encontraban anegados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control producto del lacerante dolor. Escuchó entonces el sonido de unos tacones aproximándose a él. Juzo no pudo ver su expresión, no tenía la voluntad para levantar la vista del suelo, así que solo alcanzó a ver el calzado de Yukizome antes de escuchar su voz.

Sus palabras le partieron el alma en dos.

—¡Maravilloso, Sakakura! —el sonido melodioso de Chisa fue mortalmente dulce. Ella se dejó caer con sus manos extendidas hacia delante, sus delgados dedos se hundieron en la montaña de pétalos con fascinación ante la horrorizada mirada de los presentes.

—Yuki… zome… —consiguió murmurar el exboxeador llenó de una incredulidad dolorosamente intensa. Quiso creer que estaba soñando. Que aquello era una pesadilla.

Una de esas en las que Chisa descubría su enfermedad y sus sentimientos y se burlaba de él. Entonces aparecería Munakata para reírse junto a ella y finalmente era arrojado al abismo por las personas que más le importaban en aquel putrefacto mundo.

Pero no era una pesadilla.

Las finas falanges de Yukizome abandonaron los pétalos y se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Juzo suavemente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó como si hubiera entrado en una especie de trance—. ¿Quién está ahogándote, Sakakura? ¿Por quién estás muriendo de amor? —Chisa apretó sus manos sobre el cuello del hombre. Su expresión rozaba la más absoluta de las locuras. Kimura le había advertido de que la Hanahaki enloquecía a aquellos que estaban en la desesperación, pero aquello era mucho más horrible de lo que jamás habría imaginado—. ¡Enséñame más, Sakakura! —una risa juguetona acompañó a sus palabras. Él fue incapaz de responder, fue incapaz de hacer nada. Los desesperados ojos de Yukizome Chisa lo estaban destrozando más que las camelias que le arañaban por dentro.

Aunque a aquel paso serían las manos de ella las que acabarían con él.

No lo hicieron por causa de Asahina Aoi.

La nadadora había movido su cuerpo como un resorte activado por la lunática risa de Chisa. Golpeó su costado con una patada y la alejó varios metros del cuerpo de Sakakura. Juzo volvió a toser violentamente al ver liberada por fin su garganta. Apenas podía mantener la consciencia (y la cordura) en su sitio y ya no sabía si lloraba por el esfuerzo o la verdad que le acababa de ser revelada de una manera tan desgarradora.

—Yukizome… —fue la voz de Munakata la que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se obligó a alzar los ojos hacia su perdición solo para observar como éste miraba a la ama de casa como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Como si no fuera la mujer que conocía desde hacía años. La aludida se incorporó lentamente. Los pliegues de su bata ondearon cuando se levantó. Por un instante, Chisa pareció desorientada, luego se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y en su rostro fue formándose una lenta pero inexorable sonrisa.

—Ups —hizo aquel sonidito mientras sus pies retrocedían lentamente sin dejar de mirar a aquellos que estaban alejados de la desesperación—. Lo siento mucho, Kyosuke. Las cosas no deberían haber sucedido así exactamente. ¡Pero es que no esperaba que Sakakura estuviera en la más deliciosa de las desesperaciones! —mordió lentamente sus femeninos labios mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en una actitud lascivamente grotesca—. Pero pronto estaremos los dos juntos en una desesperación aún más profunda y será genial, te lo prometo, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí?

Cuando Chisa Yukizome empezó a huir tras su pequeño monologo Munakata hizo el ademán de seguirla, sin embargo, algo dentro de su cabeza le retuvo o al menos esa fue la impresión que a Sakakura le dio antes de que otra oleada de putas camelias fuese expulsada de su boca. Si todo seguía a ese ritmo no creía que fuera a tardar mucho más en perecer. Algunos pétalos blancos estaban ya manchados de sangre cuando descendían de su boca.

—Sakakura —el sonido de la voz de Munakata le obligó a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Dolía.

Y él supo que tenía que hacer de una vez por todas lo que por tanto tiempo había estado postergando.

Aunque nunca fue su intención dejarle solo.

—Ve —pidió con la voz rota—. Busca… la. Ella… si ella puede volver… será por ti. Ella te…

—Sakakura.

—Sé lo que estás… pensando pero te… equivocas. En todo —jadeó—. No merezco que te quedes… yo… —Kimura intentó que dejase de hablar pero él la calló con una mano—. Te mentí. Enoshima… yo sabía de su… culpabilidad. Me chantajeó. Cedí. Cedí —repitió—. Nunca creía que una mocosa… podría… lograr algo así —reconoció. Le dolió el alma y el corazón tanto como el resto de su cuerpo—. Así que… vete.

—Sakakura…

—¡Ve a buscarla! —chilló. Se desgañitó la garganta en el proceso, pero le dio igual. Había confesado el mayor de sus pecados y había puesto final a aquel calvario por fin. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Que su egoísmo sería desvelado. Nuevamente estaba actuando bajo su deseo egoísta. Incluso en ese momento lo único que quería era proteger a Munakata de la visión de su muerte y quizá de la soledad que le sacudiría si los perdía a ambos al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio antes de que la inconsciencia le acogiera finalmente en su seno. No escuchó las voces desesperadas que le rogaron que se mantuviera despierto.

Que se mantuviera con vida.

* * *

 **NdA** : ¿Alguien había echado de menos mis cliffhangers? ¿Nadie? Bu. En fin, el siguiente capitulo es el último así que espero que estáis disfrutando de esta reinterpretación que se me coló en la cabeza y no me dejó tranquila hasta que me la saque de ella.

Nos leemos.


	3. Por amor

**Advertencias** : Descripciones algo escatológicas, aunque espero que nada excesivamente desagradable. Alguna que otra muerte por ahí asomó la cabeza, lalala.

* * *

3\. Por amor.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No voy a dejar que escape! —exclamó Aoi saliendo justo detrás de Yukizome. Naegi le gritó que no fuera impulsiva pero ya era tarde. La nadadora acababa de perderse por el mismo pasillo que la desesperada mujer.

Kimura Seiko contuvo sus ganas de salir corriendo del mismo modo que acababa de hacer Asahina Aoi. No le quedó más remedio que quedarse y explicarles por encima lo sucedido a Naegi y Munakata [el cual parecía severamente afectado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no le culpaba teniendo en cuenta su extraña… relación con Yukizome (nunca había terminado de comprender en qué términos estaba su relación y ahora quería saberlo menos que nunca)].

—Entonces, ¿está en manos de Yukizome terminar con todo esto? ¿Es ella la persona con la que trabajaba Tengan? —preguntó Naegi.

—No lo sé —respondió Kimura—. Pero Tengan no parecía en la desesperación, no, quiero decir, Tengan no estaba en la desesperación. Habría reaccionado ante Sakakura y él… él hablaba de esperanza.

—No suena muy lógico que hable de esperanza mientras provoca que nos matemos entre nosotros —musitó Naegi. Kimura no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, sin embargo, no había modo de que ya pudieran discutir más el tema. Tengan estaba muerto y no iba a resucitar para explicarles qué demonios pasaba por su enferma cabeza. Miró a Munakata cuando le escuchó acercarse a ellos y no dijo nada cuando el albino agarró a Sakakura de un brazo para elevarlo y poder cargar con él.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —masculló el vicepresidente—. Necesita atención médica —Kimura tragó saliva. Jamás había visto tan perdido a aquel hombre. Deseó que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido pero un simple deseo no iba a cambiar los hechos.

—¡Busquemos a Kirigiri! —exclamó el chico de la esperanza—. ¡Ella nos ayudará a encontrar el modo de salir de aquí!

—Naegi… ayuda a Munakata e id a buscar a Kirigiri. Yo buscaré a Asahina. Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo —reconoció la farmacéutica. Sabiendo que Sakakura estaba en manos de aquellos dos hombres podía preocuparse por el hecho de que tenían a una talentosa mujer llena de desesperación correteando por las instalaciones como Pedro por su casa. En cierto modo se sentía responsable. No había podido moverse demasiado sorprendida por la revelación y había sido Asahina la que había logrado reaccionar a tiempo de que ocurriera una desgracia. Se puso en marcha sin esperar la aprobación de aquellos dos.

—¡Ah, Kimura! ¡Por favor, evita que alguien golpee a Asahina! ¡Sería terrible! —escuchó que Naegi exclamaba mientras ella corría por el mismo lugar por el que Yukizome y la nadadora habían huido. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían marchado así que Seiko confiaba en que pudiera encontrarlas tarde o temprano.

Una parte de ella desearía más tarde el haber sido más rápida. El no haberse entretenido tanto con Munakata y Naegi mientras internamente se había cuestionado si era correcto seguirlas o no.

Porque no las encontró solas.

Parecía ser que Asahina había dado alcance a Yukizome y al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres se habían topado de lleno con Izayoi y Ruruka o al menos eso intuyo por la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Ella realmente había odiado a Ruruka. La había odiado como se odia a esos niños que abusan de tu bondad para sacarte hasta la última gota de tu confianza en el ser humano. La había odiado hasta el punto de realmente querer matarla y, sin embargo, ahora que la veía allí, tendida en el suelo, desangrándose, la sola idea de que ella realmente fuera a morir le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente, realmente, no habían aclarado nada. Nunca se habían dicho la _verdad_ a la cara. Nunca habían realmente hablado de lo sucedido o de la razón por la que ambas se guardaban rencor. Kimura había creído entonces que no merecía la pena. ¿Pero realmente no hubiera merecido la pena?

Quizá ya no lo sabría nunca.

Asahina taponaba la herida del pecho de Ruruka mientras Izayoi se encargaba de Yukizome. _Yukizome_. Seiko ni siquiera quiso mirar. Se acercó a Ruruka para intentar atender sus heridas, para intentar salvarla de alguna forma mientras escuchaba de fondo los gritos histéricos de Izayoi y la risa desquiciada de la castaña. Asahina tenía las manos llenas de sangre y los ojos a punto de desbordarse por las lágrimas que a duras penas lograba contener. Probablemente se sentía responsable pero no era su culpa. Incluso si ella no hubiera perseguido a Chisa era más que probable que se hubiera topado con Izayoi y Ruruka de todas formas y solo los espíritus sabían que podría haber pasado entonces.

—Kimura… —Ruruka gorgoteó. Abrió los ojos y por un momento ambas se miraron fijamente. A la farmacéutica se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta cuando vio como la mujer empezaba a llorar delante de ella—. No quiero… no quiero morir… por favor, por… favor… Kimura. _Seiko_ —jadeó.

Y Seiko hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarla.

Pronto solo escuchó la respiración agitada de Sonosuke después del desagradable sonido de la carne cortándose, el grito de dolor de una mujer y la sangre abandonando el cuerpo de alguien. Kimura se obligó a sí misma a no mirar a Yukizome. Se obligó a sí misma a mantener el recuerdo de la mujer que le había tendido la mano y le había mostrado cariño y comprensión. Se obligó a sí misma a recordarla como una mujer feliz, bondadosa y llena de amabilidad.

Se obligó a no mirarla.

Porque si lo hacía esa imagen desaparecería para siempre.

Y la Yukizome de sus recuerdos no merecía eso.

Lloró.

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente los brazaletes de los allí presentes se desligaron de sus muñecas. La luz se fue y con su partida llegaron las explosiones.

Y la esperanza.

* * *

Las paredes del hospital no eran blancas. Estaban sucias y descolchadas. Esa suciedad fue lo primero que Juzo vio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba conectado a un respiradero artificial por lo que ni siquiera intentó levantarse. Su cuerpo era una cárcel febril y adolorida. Su mano derecha aun le chillaba por su inconsciencia, sin embargo, no se comparaba con el dolor que le producía la acción vital de respirar. Sobrevivir estaba siendo un padecimiento más cruel de lo que habría imaginado. Parpadeó lentamente. Su respiración sonaba como una trompeta estropeada y se había vuelto más errática con su despertar. Sobrevivir no fue la única de las sorpresas, Izayoi Sonosuke estaba sentado en la cama contigua a la suya mirándole con una expresión indescifrable para él.

—Así que por fin has despertado, ¿uh? Resulta sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido. Kimura no las tenía todas consigo —Sakakura no respondió. Si respirar le dolía no quería imaginar que se sentiría intentar hablar—. Ya veo. Supongo que ahora mismo debe ser todo lo que implique a tu garganta una tortura para ti.

Sakakura le miró como pudo y asintió. Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin respuesta. Para empezar, ¿qué cuernos hacía él allí?

La respuesta fue como un mazazo a su cerebro.

—Yukizome está muerta —informó—. Yo la maté después de que ella hiriera a Ruruka. Ella está… grave ahora mismo. Los médicos no están seguros de que vaya a sobrevivir —añadió—. Aunque supongo que no es realmente una información relevante para ti dado que sigues enfermo, lo de Yukizome —se quedó callado—. Ah. Y salimos de todo el juego y esa mierda —Sonosuke frunció el ceño, estaba demacrado y las ojeras parecían comerse su rostro—. No se me da bien esto, ¿verdad? No es como si hubiera planeado contártelo todo yo, pero has despertado cuando estaba aquí así que supongo que me toca esto. Y supongo que te preguntaras que hago aquí cuando ni siquiera somos amigos cercanos, ¿no?

«Es solo… que no quiero estar con Ruruka ahora mismo cuando no puedo hacer nada por ella. Así que vine aquí porque tenía preguntas para ti, pero supongo que ahora mismo no puedes responderme —el silencio fue la única respuesta que pudo darle—. Lo imaginaba. De acuerdo, empezaremos por el principio, ¿no? Salimos de allí gracias a los remanentes de la Desesperación. No me mires con esa cara. Ellos nos… salvaron antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fea. Resultó que ese viejo chiflado había logrado hacer un video que nos lavaba el cerebro y hacía que nos suicidáramos —explicó—. Kirigiri Kyoko lo descubrió y desconectó la electricidad lo cual hizo que nuestros brazaletes se esfumaran y dejásemos de tener acciones prohibidas, aunque eso complicó un poco las cosas con Mitarai. No fue mucho más allá de todas formas. La cosa es que —empezó a contar con los dedos— Tengan, Gozu, Kizakura, Bandai, Gekkogahara y Yukizome están muertos y a nosotros nos salvaron aquellos a los que queríamos condenar y encima cargaron con el muerto de lo que había pasado, menuda locura, ¿no crees?

«Nos parecemos más de lo que ambos queremos admitir, tú y yo — Izayoi reprimió una sonrisa torcida—. Nunca me ha gustado hablar, ya lo sabes. Pero supongo que dado que tú no puedes me toca a mí —esperó unos instantes—. Tengo miedo de que Ruruka muera —reconoció de golpe—. No sé qué haría sin ella. Y entonces oí de tu situación. Enamorado, enfermo, sin ser correspondido, pero vivo. Luchando por vivir a pesar de que tu existencia se apaga por alguien que no es capaz de corresponder tu amor —estaba siendo terriblemente directo—. Y yo quiero saber cómo porque te juro que no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ella. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin su amor. Si hubiera estado en tu situación quizá ya haría años que estuviese muerto.

—Izayoi… —murmuró Juzo con la voz ronca cortando su estrepitoso monologo. De repente le dio igual el dolor—. Eres un cretino —sentenció con una firmeza que no se reflejó en sus quebradas vocales—. No podría… vivir sin él —cerró los ojos—. Mi único motor… es su felicidad. Aunque a veces haya… deseado… amor para mi… u otro motor… en mi vida —aspiró profundamente—. No se elige.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y ambos se miraron. Sonosuke suspiró pesadamente y asintió lentamente sin increpar al moreno por lo que inconscientemente le había revelado. Aquello no se elegía, tenía razón y como había imaginado era ese mismo amor el que movía a Sakakura a actuar. Se marchó dejándole solo. Kimura y Asahina le visitaron más tarde. La sorpresa se pintó en sus facciones al ver a la castaña pero no la echó de su habitación. Ella parecía interesada en él y él no tenía ganas de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Ellas le explicaron concienzudamente que era lo que había pasado después de que se desmayara. Fue extraño averiguar por su relato que Munakata finalmente se había quedado a su lado mientras ellas y Naegi buscaban a los demás y la forma de salir de allí (aunque Kimura se aseguró de omitir bastantes detalles con lo que respectaba a la muerte de Yukizome). Fue aún más raro que le explicaran toda la maldita situación con los antiguos gérmenes de la Desesperación, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo porque en el fondo era algo bastante irrelevante para él lo que les pasara a esos mocosos. Obviamente hubiera querido hacerles pagar por todo el daño que habían causado, pero si realmente estaban curados no tenía caso. Suponía.

Solo esperaba que esa misericordia no les costase caro en el futuro.

Aunque no es como si el creyese que fuese a vivir para verlo.

—¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado de que Sakakura estaba ya despierto? —la voz de Munakata interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas a su lado. Lucía más pálido de lo habitual y su traje perfectamente planchado y por lo general impecable estaba totalmente fuera de su sitio.

—Porque necesitabas descansar, Munakata —le recordó pacientemente Seiko—. No acabaste precisamente ileso de tu enfrentamiento con el robot —el rostro de Kyosuke tenía una gran venda que cubría su mejilla izquierda. El albino fulminó a la mujer con la mirada pero no dijo nada más hasta acudir al otro de la cama del paciente para tomar asiento.

—Minucias —espetó finalmente. Kimura suspiró pesadamente. Juzo sabía que no había nada en el mundo que ella pudiera decir que hiciera que Munakata cambiara de opinión.

Dado que Sakakura aún no se encontraba en condiciones de hablar largo y tendido simplemente le hicieron compañía y fueron ellos los que hablaron. Lo hicieron también en los días venideros hasta que finalmente la garganta de Juzo había dejado de ser una maquina escupidora de sangre (aunque por desgracia las camelias seguían ahí, jodiendole la existencia). Se suponía que aquel día iban a darle, por fin, el alta ya que poco podían hacer por su estado terminal al no disponer de cirujanos (Sakakura tampoco los quería). Estaba terriblemente impaciente por salir del hospital. Munakata se encontraba sentado en la silla de la que se había hecho dueño y señor mientras esperaban al doctor.

Apenas habían hablado.

Y era complejo. Sakakura no sabía por dónde empezar y estaba seguro de que Munakata tampoco lo sabía. ¿Enoshima y su puto chantaje? ¿Yukizome en la Desesperación? ¿La enfermedad que nunca les había revelado hasta que fue inevitable? Temas había para aburrir a un condenado el día antes de su ejecución. Pero él no se decidía por ninguno en concreto y el tiempo iba pasando sin que él supiera en qué estado había quedado su relación después de haber revelado en su agonía la traición que hacía años había cometido por un miedo más atroz del que sentía hacia la muerte.

—Oye, Munakata —murmuró en un intento desesperado de romper el hielo. Porque _necesitaba_ saber hasta qué punto lo había jodido todo.

—Uhm, ¿sí?

—Siento… todo lo que ha ocurrido. Todo —reconoció no sin dificultad—. Sobre Yukizome y sobre… Enoshima Junko.

—Reconozco que —giró su rostro hacia el moreno— me enfadé un poco cuando me dijiste que Enoshima te había chantajeado. Claro que tampoco me duro mucho el enfado dadas las… extraordinarias circunstancias —calló—. No pude pensar demasiado en nada con todo lo que de repente estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene caso disculparse ahora, Sakakura. No voy a… despreciarte por eso o algo así. Aunque reconozco que me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí para ayudarte con ese problema. Aunque no entiendo que es eso que tanto tenías que ocultar como para que esa mujer pudiera chantajearte.

—Mi… —dudó—. A la persona que yo amo, Munakata —agachó el rostro para clavar sus ojos del color de la magenta en sus dedos. Aún tenía vendada la mano derecha—, ella amenazó con revelarle esa… información. Y yo no estaba preparado —seguía sin estarlo—. Tampoco tenía caso —y seguía sin tenerlo.

—No me has dicho quién es, aún —el semblante de Munakata estaba tranquilo, sin embargo, Sakakura lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había ni una mota de calma en su interior.

—Munakata. No te lo voy a decir. Eres capaz de matarlo —¿era capaz de suicidarse? Juzo no estaba seguro y no iba a averiguarlo. No ahora que Yukizome se había ido para siempre.

—No sería una gran pérdida visto lo que te está haciendo.

—Munakata —le reprendió. No era algo especialmente habitual en ellos más no iba a permitir que hablase así de sí mismo.

—Lo siento. No estoy teniendo ninguna consideración con tus sentimientos hacía esa persona —le miró inseguro—. Es solo que no quiero perderte —las palabras del albino fueron dagas para el corazón del exboxeador. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. El dolor. Esa clase de dolor le dejaba sin aliento.

—Kimura cree que aún me queda algo de tiempo a pesar del shock causado por no tomar la medicación a tiempo —le miró—. Así que supongo que aún… puedo seguir intentando no tener estos sentimientos.

—Te ayudaré —Munakata se ofreció inmediatamente y Juzo fue incapaz de decirle que no, ¿cómo podría? Aunque sabía que su cercanía sería de todo menos una ayuda no podía echarle de su lado. No ahora que se había sincerado (más o menos) y Munakata seguía aceptándole a su lado como a un igual. Y, porque en el fondo, no quería separarse ni alejarse de él.

Que perro tan masoquista había resultado ser.

Las cosas cambiaron después del juego. En la Fundación. En su vida. Munakata dejó el cargo de la presidencia de la Fundación en manos de Naegi (pese a sus protestas), sin embargo, no abandonó la vicepresidencia. Juzo sospechaba que la traición involuntaria de Yukizome tenía algo que ver pero ella seguía siendo un tema del que no se atrevía a hablar desde su última conversación. No habrían podido salvarla incluso si hubiera sobrevivido al juego. El programa que había salvado a los chicos estaba corrupto y la única persona que podría haberlo rehecho estaba muerta. Sakakura no habría culpado a Kyosuke si se hubiese enfado o hubiera gritado (el tema lo tenía a él mismo comido de frustración después de todo), sin embargo, Munakata solo había dicho que no tenía caso pensar sobre lo que podría haber pasado y había continuado lavando los platos. El exboxeador sabía que tarde o temprano Munakata estallaría con lo que realmente sentía y dejaría de reprimir sus emociones en ese estallido.

También sabía que no sería bonito.

Y no lo fue.

De hecho, ocurrió mientras Munakata estaba borracho (lo cual hizo que todo fuera más violento). Había acudido a su apartamento después de recibir un mensaje indescifrable desde el móvil del albino para él lo cual, por descontado, le preocupó muchísimo viendo de quien venía. Cuando pudo entrar en su apartamento tras forzar la cerradura se encontró con varias botellas de cristal vacías en el suelo. Juzo se adentró en el salón para buscar al hombre. Munakata estaba en el sofá, sentado, con el pelo desordenado y su traje totalmente arrugado. Apestaba a alcohol.

Discutieron.

Munakata le tiró cosas a la cabeza (cosas que tuvo que limpiar después como los cristales de las botellas que habían estallado al chocarse contra la pared por esquivarlas). Kyosuke le gritó, maldijo a Yukizome una y otra vez de mil maneras distintas y luego lloró la muerte de la mujer que había conocido. Después le increpó lo sucedido con Enoshima, le insultó por ocultarle que estaba enfermo y al final se aferró a él, lloró en su hombro y le suplicó que no se muriera.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco después de eso. Al menos, el ánimo de Munakata lo hizo, aunque al principio se mostrase muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido (y se disculpaba constantemente con él por lo mismo).

En cuanto a la enfermedad… No menguo ni un ápice así que constantemente se encontraba con Kimura por las pastillas. Ruruka seguía en coma y no daba signos de que fuera a despertar pronto. No estaba seguro de que fue lo que le llevó a visitarla pero lo hizo. Una mañana fue a ver a aquella mujer egoísta y exagerada. Cuando la vio conectada a los tubos que la mantenían con vida pudo apreciar su palidez, las vendas que le cubrían su delgado cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida. Parecía que en cualquier momento despertaría y le recriminaría por haberse comido uno de los pastelillos que había preparado con amor para Izayoi. Sintió algo de pena por ella y por Sonosuke.

—Tu deseo de vivir es así de grande, ¿eh? —ella luchaba mientras él no hacía más que rendirse una y otra vez pero sus situaciones no eran comparables. Él llevaba mucho tiempo luchando y ya estaba demasiado herido y cansado para continuar.

—¿Sakakura? —la voz de Kirigiri Kyoko detrás de sí fue inesperada pero no se sobresaltó por ella.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Has venido a ver a Ando? No sabía que se llevaban bien —comentó con la curiosidad evidenciándose en su voz.

—Sí, supongo que algo así, ¿y tú?

—Naegi quería saber su estado y yo tenía que venir aquí por unos análisis así que le estoy haciendo el favor —se encogió de hombros tras responder y se acercó al florero de la habitación para cambiar las flores viejas por unas más nuevas.

—Kirigiri —llamó él—. Tú eres la detective definitiva, ¿no?

—Correcto —confirmó ella.

—Me preocupa Izayoi —reconoció.

—¿Temes que se suicide si ella muere? —no hubo respuesta—. Estaban muy unidos. No es algo que me gustaría que pasase, pero es una probabilidad muy alta.

—¿No deberíais hacer algo?

—No puedo forzarle a ir a un psicólogo para que le prepare mentalmente para la posible pérdida de su novia. Por desgracia, no puedo —respondió la detective. Alzó la vista hacia el techo, luego la bajo para mirarle—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—No se lo has dicho —la aseveración tan contundente le dejó un momento sin palabras. Debería haberlo imaginado.

—Ya es inevitable. Decírselo a estas alturas sería de sádicos —afirmó—. No quiero ponerle esa carga encima.

—Eres sorprendentemente amable teniendo en cuenta tu reputación.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Juzo dudó. Últimamente siempre dudaba para al final decir igualmente lo que quería. Suponía que era una de esas ventajas de saberse con un pie en la tumba (medio cuerpo, en su caso).

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

—Dispara.

—¿Qué se siente al ser correspondido por la persona que se ama?

Kirigiri se quedó callada, pensativa. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación y sus manos enguantadas se entrelazaron lentamente. Dudaba. Más bien, no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta planteada por el exboxeador pues nunca se había parado a pensar realmente como se sentía con todo aquel asunto.

—Dicha —acertó a responder tras largos minutos en los que no se sentía conforme con la respuesta que iba a dar—. Es ese tipo de felicidad que experimentas muy pocas veces. Una felicidad plena.

—Ya veo.

—Supongo que solo me resta desearte suerte, ¿no? Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti. A Asahina le caes bien —volvió a dudar—. Y a mí también.

Una media sonrisa le surcó el rostro al moreno mientras la veía marchar. Naegi Makoto tenía suerte. Tenía buenos amigos (y estaban vivos). Tras un rato más decidió que ya había sido suficiente y se marchó también del hospital.

Así los días fueron pasando uno detrás de otro.

Y así la Hanahaki continuo su labor sin trabas. Su condición empeoró inevitablemente hasta el punto de que Munakata terminó viviendo con él para ayudarle en su debilidad (odiaba estar así, odiaba que Munakata le viera así). El juego había tenido consecuencias nefastas para su organismo y aunque había sido un milagro el haber sobrevivido al acelerado crecimiento del tallo eso no quería decir que fuera a librarse de todas las consecuencias.

Juzo despertó sobresaltado una tarde. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, apoyado en el hombro de Munakata y con la manta echada por encima de ambos. El cuerpo de Munakata era cálido, su presencia un bálsamo para viejas heridas y, sin embargo, tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar en silencio por algo que jamás iba a ocurrir. Si tan solo pudiera permanecer así por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida sería feliz. Dolorosamente feliz. El exboxeador aspiró sonoramente.

—¿Juzo? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Munakata preguntó. Juzo contempló entonces una perfecta flor de camelia blanca entre los dedos del vicepresidente. Maldijo por lo bajo. Era más que probable que la hubiera escupido mientras dormía.

—Supongo que peor que ayer pero mejor que mañana —masculló con la voz quebrada.

—Juzo… —que Munakata hubiera comenzado a llamarle por su nombre de pila era otra de sus pequeñas y doloras alegrías.

—Ya, lo siento, no soy la alegría de la huerta. No puedo evitarlo —murmuró. Estaba un poco cansado de mentir. De mentirse. De mentirle. Escuchó el lento suspiro ajeno y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien. Soy yo el que te ha preguntado.

Juzo le miró, dudó y finalmente extendió la mano para delinear con el pulgar la cicatriz que le había quedado en la mejilla al otro hombre. El gesto en aquellas circunstancias fue más íntimo de lo que había previsto. Munakata contuvo el aliento mientras el exboxeador terminaba de deslizar su dedo.

—Debería haberte protegido mejor —musitó.

—Tú no me estás dejando protegerte —reclamó Kyosuke.

—¿Ah?

—Juzo. Dime quién…

—No puedo —cortó el moreno—. Si lo matarás — _si murieras_ — lo único que lograrías es que me suicidara después. No soportaría saber que ha muerto por mi culpa.

—¿Tanto lo amas?

—Si yo… si tuviera que sacrificarme por él yo lo haría —reconoció—. Yo lo haría —repitió—. Supongo que he llegado a ese temible punto en el que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin este amor corrompido.

—No hables así de tus sentimientos, Juzo —le reprendió el contrario—. Las cosas se arreglarán, te lo prometí.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas promesas que no pue… —Juzo tosió y sintió el brazo de Munakata rodearle la cintura, su mano sobre su pecho para ayudarle a echarse hacia delante para escupir. Su preocupación era palpable. A Juzo le dolía. Le dolía estar causándole todo aquel dolor de cabeza a la persona que más quería y quizá lo único que le reconfortaba era que aquello no continuaría durante demasiado tiempo.

Más nuevamente se equivocó.

El calvario duró meses.

Meses que pasó junto a Munakata, que se marchitó frente a él. En más de una ocasión el suicidio se le paso por la mente, sin embargo, Kyosuke no le dejó rendirse. Fue un apoyo en el que no quería apoyarse, fue quien le obligó a seguir con vida. Sakakura se habría desternillado de la ironía que suponía todo aquello, pero no quería parecer más inestable mentalmente de lo que ya era. Varias veces se preguntó por qué Munakata no se deshacía de él, por qué no se libraba de una vez de la carga que se había autoimpuesto de manera estúpida. Llegó a gritárselo un día en el que el dolor le nubló el juicio.

Pero Kyosuke solo le abrazó, solo se aferró a su espalda con ambas manos y no le soltó en todo lo que restaba de día.

En cuanto a los demás, Kimura y Asahina le visitaban continuamente. Incluso Kirigiri se pasó de vez en cuando para conocer su avance. Izayoi no solía ir, pero si le llamaba asiduamente, aunque no terminaba de comprender porque le usaba a él (un muerto prácticamente) para escapar de la agonía que la situación de Ando le provocaba. De vez en cuando también veía a otros miembros de la Fundación como Naegi o Togami aunque era por temas de trabajo y eran más bien visitas de Munakata.

Juzo inspiró, espiró y vomitó una tanda de camelias dentro del váter. Aquella mañana hacía un calor horroroso, su pecho se sentía extremadamente caliente y ajeno y se había terminado atrincherando en el baño. Llevaba ya una hora allí y podía escuchar a Munakata discutiendo fuertemente con Kimura desde su posición. No pensaba dejarlos entrar. Si iba a morir en el baño como un perro no pensaba dejar que nadie lo viera. Así de negros eran sus pensamientos cuando una nueva oleada de un dolor que jamás había experimentado le forzó a escupir hasta el alma. Su garganta se irritó del esfuerzo y él jadeó agotado cuando minutos más tarde aquel ataque se detuvo de golpe. Todo paró en seco y él al menos pudo sentirse algo más... ligero. Extrañamente ligero.

La confusión se hizo reina y señora de su cabeza mientras observaba que aquella vez había escupido algo más que las habituales camelias y sus detestables pétalos. Verde. Había trozos de una sustancia verde entre el blanco de las flores (¿el tallo?), raíces ensangrentadas y un pequeño bulbo.

—¿Qué cojones es esto? —se preguntó en voz alta. Metió la mano en el váter para sacarlos y examinarlos (por muy asqueroso que eso fuera). Se sobresaltó cuando alguien golpeó con fiereza la puerta del baño y soltó el marchito tallo dentro del inodoro nuevamente. Un desagradable chapoteó sonó al hundirse en el agua.

—¡Juzo! —escuchó a Kimura gritar—. ¡O das señales de vida ahora mismo o te juro que tiro la puerta abajo! —amenazó. El hombre se apresuró a hacer algún ruido antes de levantarse con dificultad. Se sentía débil y algo mareado a pesar de lo… liberado que se sentía de golpe.

—¿Seiko? —preguntó, quitó el pestillo de la puerta y cuando la abrió le recibieron sendas miradas hostiles—. Lo siento —mintió. Carraspeó un poco debido a lo que su garganta escocía y se frotó débilmente el pecho. Sus dedos se enredaron en la tela de su pijama inconscientemente. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera repentinamente mejor por muy agotador que aquello le hubiera dejado? ¿Por qué sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima cuando nada había cambiado?

Se sobresaltó al igual que Kimura ante el estrepitoso ruido que Munakata hizo al arrancar el pestillo de la puerta del baño.

—¿¡Munakata!? —exclamó la mujer sorprendida. Juzo estaba tan desconcertado que no pudo decir ni una palabra.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto —fue lo único que dijo entre dientes.

—Vale —acertó a responder el exboxeador. Se apoyó en él unos segundos y miró a Kimura inseguro. De hecho, esa inseguridad se lo estaba comiendo por dentro debido a la confusión que aún seguía vigente en su cabeza, en sus cinco sentidos—. Seiko… creo que necesito consejo profesional.

—No soy doctora —le recordó.

—Me da igual. Tú ya te has enfrentado a esto antes atendiendo a otros —su ansiedad le obligó a arrastrar a la mujer delante del inodoro para enseñarle el resultado de su reciente agonía. Kimura lo observó todo con expresión neutra y lo que podría haberse llamado como curiosidad científica. Munakata se acercó a ellos y volvió a ser el apoyo de Juzo mientras miraba también. La escena en la que se encontraban, los tres agachados viendo el contenido de un váter, podría haber dado para muchas habladurías así como para el cuestionamiento de la salud mental de los tres adultos.

—Juzo, ¿sigues enamorado? —la pregunta de la farmacéutica fue directa. No dudó antes de hacerla.

—Hasta las trancas.

—¿Se te han declarado?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Obviamente me encantaría —aclaró— pero sigue siendo unidireccional —intentó no mirar a Munakata bajo ningún concepto.

—Oh, entonces debe funcionar igual que con la muerte —caviló—. Posiblemente las feromonas de su cuerpo enamorado reaccionen en tu propio cuerpo eliminando…

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Juzo que no entendía ni media palabra—. ¿El cuerpo enamorado de quién está eliminando qué?

—Tu enfermedad —señaló las raíces sin tocarlas—. Si sigues enamorado esto significa que han empezado a corresponderte. Estás expulsando las raíces de la Hanahaki, Juzo —estaba emocionada—. Tu cuerpo está eliminando todo rastro de la enfermedad en tu organismo.

—¿Qué? —Sakakura estaba estupefacto. Dejó de apoyarse en Kyosuke y cayó de culo al suelo. Sus piernas no le sostuvieron por más tiempo.

—Esto es genial, Juzo, ¡por fin vas a dejar de estar enfermo! —Kimura se le abrazó bruscamente en su excitación.

—¿Qué?

—¡Juzo! ¡Reacciona! Te estoy diciendo que te corresponden, ¿no estás feliz? —Seiko pasó de la felicidad a la impaciencia ante el hermetismo del exboxeador.

—Kimura, creo que deberías dejar que asimilara la información —le recomendó Munakata. Ella lució inconforme, pero asintió. Era incapaz de comprender por qué Sakakura no la creía, ¿acaso le había mentido alguna vez? Por un momento temió que Juzo tuviera un ataque de pánico, incluso llegó a recordarle a una especie de pez fuera del agua cuando empezó a cerrar y abrir la boca incrédulo. Finalmente, pareció aceptar el hecho o al menos dejó de boquear como un idiota. No dijo nada más pues en cuanto le sacaron del baño se sumió en sus pensamientos y se negó a salir de ellos. Daba igual cuanto se esforzará Kimura en sacarle algo del tema. Solo recibió respuesta a las preguntas que nada tenían que ver con él.

—Deberías haberle dicho algo al respecto sobre quién es. Kimura realmente estaba feliz por ti —Kimura se había ido así que fue la voz de Munakata la que le obligó a reaccionar, a alzar el rostro hacía él y a mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Aún era incapaz de asimilar el verdadero significado de las palabras de la farmacéutica, de su sentencia. ¿De su exculpación?

—No estoy seguro de que quisieras que hablara del tema delante de ella —se atrevió finalmente a hablar.

—¿Por qué no? Yo también estoy muy feliz por ti. De hecho, me siento terriblemente aliviado de que está pesadilla este viendo por fin su final.

—Kyosuke.

—Dime.

Juzo dudó, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Solo había una persona en el mundo a la que había amado y amaba. Munakata era, a todas luces, desconocedor de aquel hecho y eso hacía que su mente se presentará a la ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se estaba curando según palabras de Kimura, él no había dejado de amar a Kyosuke en ningún momento. Eso solo podía significar que él había comenzado a quererle románticamente, ¿no? Y eso no tenía ningún puto sentido para él porque Munakata seguía siendo el mismo de siempre con él. Le miró a los ojos con los propios entornados y se decidió en ese momento a no dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin saberlo. Si había una oportunidad por pequeña que fuera no iba a dejarla pasar.

Ya no.

—Te quiero —le confesó con el corazón en la mano y el estómago en la garganta.

Y ambos se sumieron en el silencio. Uno al lado del otro escuchando la respiración del contrario sin saber que decir, que más decir.

Quizá no había nada que añadir, quizá fue suficiente para Juzo sentir la mano de Munakata sobre la suya antes de que sus dedos se enredaran en un fuerte apretón, quizá fue suficiente sentir las lágrimas silenciosas del albino sobre su hombro mientras sus manos permanecían fuertemente entrelazadas.

Quizá no.

Fue suficiente.

Al menos para él.

Juzo no necesitó más respuesta que aquello para saber la verdad.

Los besos y las caricias vinieron después, poco después, entre palabras de amor y promesas susurradas únicamente al otro.

* * *

 **NdA** : Tuve varios posibles finales rondando mi cabeza. El primero lo descarté pronto porque estoy un poco harta del cliché de la amnesia (y habría derivado en mi escribiendo más capítulos y tengo ya un longfic en proceso) y ya luego vino la pregunta, ¿lo mato o le hago un final feliz? Así que recurrí a una amiga, le pregunte "¿vive o muere?" sin contexto ninguno y me dijo "vive" así que denle las gracias a ella por el final feliz, lol.

Y, bueno, gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
